My wish
by blu42nj
Summary: Playing her roomates PS2 sand starts coming out of the TV, what happens next could only be said in one word...THUD!Will Nami find her way home? Does she even want to? chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! I'm blu42nj and this my first fanfic, I just love all the fics that I read about Jak and the gang and it inspired me to write one myself :) Well this story is based on ( you guessed it, Jak 3 ) and its about a young girl getting sucked into her favorite video game. so if you read this please please please send me reviews!**

**P.S. i'm 21 but i'm gonna lie about my age on this b/c in Jak 3 he was 18 and i just don't wanna be older than the blonde hero ( oops i think i told too much! )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jak and the gang, if i did it would be SO COOL :) 3**

**Chapter One**

"Finally, i got two days off in a row!" said a young girl (or women you chose) stretching her arms getting up out of her futon. It was ten o'clock in the morning when she got up, the sun was shining, the birds were churping and guess where she was...inside her apartment.

"Alright let's get dressed shall we, Nami" she said to herself.

As she went into the bathroom to freshen up, she looked at herself in the mirror. she was about 5' 9 with short black hair almost touching the top of her shoulders, she has brown eyes but she always wore sky blue contacts to conseal them. Her figure was lets see, lets just put it this way, she has a black woman's body.After she freshen up and got dressed she walked outside to greet the sun she imediately came back in to continued where she left off from last night playing her favorite videogame, Jak 3

"Now, Jak, where was i... oh yeah, i'm at the end again fighting cyber errol." she said as sat down near her roomates PS2. Nami lived with her best friend/ex boyfriend Scott ( i know weird isn't it ) she has been living with him for about a few months now, even though she wasn't physicaly alone, emotionally she was. To her all she had was her drawings and her videogames,even though she felt like this her roomate never noticed that she felt that way.He thought she was like any other young female drooling over videogame characters,especially when it came to Jak, that was her favorite VG character.

**Meanwhile in outside Haven City...**

"By the order of the grand council of haven city , i hereby banish you to the wastland for life." says the rather tall, linky man named Veger who was acompanied by an ex-krimson named Ashlein and two krimson guards escorting a shackled blonde with green rooted hair human or elf (you chose) from a hovering krimson swat vehicle.

"This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way-"

"your protest was over ruled! This dark eco-freak is dangerous, now drop the cargo!" Veger commanded cutting Ashlein off.

within that momment out comes Pecker adding his two cents,"Aaarrrrgggkkk, this is an outrage! i am outraged beyond words," Pecker continued," altough i do have something to say, not everyone agrees with this ridiculous, Aaarrrgggkk-" the suddenly Daxter leaps down in front of Pecker slightly startling him "-decree..."

"yeah we want a recount!" screams Daxter.

Then Veger slowly starts to aboard the aircraft, " oh i see, so you wish to join him then."

"well actually, we are not that outraged." Explained Pecker trying to save his tail feathers from being exiled." farewell jak,stay out of the sun...drink lots of water...if you can find it."

"Jak?" as Daxter lowered his fury little ears hoping that jak would be alright with whats happening to him.With reassurance jak looked towards his little buddy and said "Go back to the city, Dax." with that Ashlein walks up to Jak to release him from his shackles since that was the only thing she could do for the time being.She felt bad for Jak since this was her father's fault and not to mention Veger's as well, that when she came up with a plan something she remebered about the wastlands.There was a civilization near where they were(well actually about a two day walking distance). "I'm sorry, the council is too powerfull. there was nothing i..."

"I know" said jak rubbing his wrists from the shackles being a little too tight.

"You just stay alive, you hear me, that's an order." commanded Ashlein slipping jak a small beacon into his hands skillfuly so that count Veger couldn't see it.she explained a little bit more but with a softer tone,"Someone will find you, i promise." as jak looked on with confusion slaped on his face, the ex-krimson boards the ship with the two guards and Veger giving her a suspicious look." may the precursers have mercy on you" with that said Veger orders the pilot to fly off back to haven city.Jak closed his eyes due to the sand stirring up from the vehicle that flew away, as the sand starts to settled down jak opens his to see two small creatures standing where the once was a spoken with suprisment.

" Daxter!"

"Don't thank me, i'm only here because you wouldn't last a second with out me!" Daxter with sarcasium." okay tough guy you got us into this mess, now you gotta get us out."

Pecker adding another two cents where it wasn't needed"Ah, what a great team we'll make."

"Let's just get going, but which way," questioned Jak. in an instant both Pecker and Daxter pointed in opposite directions,"That Way!"

"oh and i suppose you know where we are going,eh?"Pecker being in Daxter's face."Better than you do ,bent beak!"as Daxter did the same jester to Pecker.  
"Aaarrgghh, Let's just move." Jak interupted endding the argument. So the three started walking in the direction Jak picked out since Daxter and Pecker couldn't make up their own damn minds.

**Hours later...**

Jak, Daxter, and Pecker,now suffering from the heat and the humidity,kept walking in silence till the 'bent beak' known as Pecker spoke up." This is was your stupid idea!" blaming Daxter instead of Jak for Jak would probably snap his little bird neck,"Noooooo,it was yours." poking pecker's nose with his finger,"only a birdbrain could have thought this one up!Let's go with him...we'll help together..."mocking peckers facial expressions and accent,"you mean we'll DIE TOGETHER! I can't believe the city hates us...we saved those lowlifes!"

All Jak could do was look back at his little buddy and remember how it came to them walking in the desert, just then Jak gave in and passed out with Daxter and Pecker doing the same thing."Right.good plan, Jak...(HACK,HACK)...a nap would be nice...just a teensy little rest...",down goes Daxter. "Arrggkk, this bird is overcooked!",down goes Pecker. Just before Jak completely lost consciousness he murmured one word...

"The palace." (okay its two words 8B)

X

After daydreaming about being in Jak's world, she places herself in front of the tv and turns on the PS2.While watching the intro to Jak 3 the tv screen turns black.  
"Huh, what the hell?" bamming the side of the tv,"This can't be happening.Not my favorite game!" As Nami sits back down to ponder what could' ve been the problem, the tv screen starts oozing out sand.Nami jumps back with a squeal to follow from what was happening.crawling towards the tv she picks up some of the sand...

"Whoa,this is tooooo freaky, i hope a little girl doesn't come out the tv. wait a minute, i don't remember watching a video 7 days ago."

With caution she reaches for the screen,as soon as hand touches the screen, she gets sucked in.Screaming her head off she feels the sudden change in temperature,from cold airconditioning to humind and dry, with that her destination ends with nice hard...hmmm how can i put it...oh yeah...a THUD.When she finally gets up spitting out some sand, she notices that shes not in her or should i say 'best friends' apartment but in the desert.

"Oh yeah, i am POSITIVE that i'm not in my/friend's apartment anymore." dusting herself off after the her comment.

"Well standing here isn't going to get me home i might as well start walking."

just as soon as Nami looked around she saw two sets of footprints in the sand,she set in the prints general direction figuring that who ever owned those prints should know where they're going and to get her back home to her nice air conditioned apartment.

Two hours later...

" You know (pant)...this...place...(pant)looks familiar..."

Nami never realized until now that she had either been or seen this,but she couldn't put finger on it until stopped seeing footprints and seen 3 figures in the sand.Seriously suffering from dehydration, fatigue, and dizziness, she runs to them to see if there were any survivors.Suddenly she realizes who figures were.

"Pecker..."

"Daxter...and"

"Jak..."

she passes out.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Two DuneBuggies (or whatever you call them) stops about two feet infront of Nami and the others." Hey, looks like we found us a bunch of bodies", said a very husky elf looking down at Nami and the others." Barely living bodies." poking Jak with his staff, this elf had a leader-type look to him more like a king of some sort.then the head elf finds the beacon that Jak had gripped in his gloved hands."Let's take them back with us...i feel a storm coming..."

**well that's the end of chapter 1. Oh, yeah sorry about the last little paragraph my roomate wouldn't let play that scene over again b/c he wanted to play this dumb videogame about robin hood or whatever,i hope you like it please please please send me a review. this my first fanfic. please no flamers even though i can take it.**

**Nami:I thought it was alright.**

**Blu:Thanks.**

**Nami:I can do better...**

**Blu:Shut up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, or anyone that would actually take the time of day to even read my fic, I usually take bad comments pretty well,but not this one. Yes I know some people don't care about my OC that's okay, that's your choice. Yes I know that this genre has been overdone, I'm trying my f$ing best!The program that i'm using to write does not have grammar/spell check.I'm not the type of person how likes to write but I had this in my head since I first played the Jak and Daxter Trilogy.Sorry AdviceMouse () That I didn't major in English/Literature I'll try to not make my self sound like a 13 YEAR OLD!Well, since no cares about what I think, here's the damn disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Jak and Daxter Trilogy, if I did there would be a virtual reality where you can actually be in the game and the characters could interact with you to your hearts content! Just like that simulation room in star trek (I forgot which series).**

**Chapter II**

"Let's take them with us , I smell a stom coming." The lead elf motioned his crew to put them into the dunebuggies and head off back to their home. As Nami, Jak, Daxter, and Pecker lay unconcious in the vehicle, one of the elves (the heavy set one to be exact) notices Nami's unique outfit. A black, long sleeved men's dress shirt, long red tie, black men's cargo pants, red sependers, with medium high black zip up boots; yes you guessed it she ws sporting the gothic look.Nami always had a thing for the gothic look, it made her feel comfortable and content despite the fact that she felt alone and depressed." Hey Damas, don't ya think this lass is from a crowd than these three mates?" said the almighty large one feelign on Nami's poliyester tie.

" We will find out we they awaken from their slumber, Kleiver,just have patience," Damas reassuring the very impatient Kleiver as they headed towards an enormous gate that led them into their city. When the gate opened enough for them to get through they entered just in the nick of time as the sand storm colided into the now closed gate.While this waas all happening Nami was dreaming...

_**Nami's Dream**_

It was dark, pitch dark, I was floating in what i don't know. My eyes were closed, the atmosphere was cold and silent, i tried to open my eyes but couldn't .As i tried and tried again the atmosphere changed, it became warm,then hot and humid, as i finally got my eyes to open i stoped floating. i was staring at something blue, it was the sky but not the sky I was used to seeing it was quite different. _where am i _i said finally landing on my feet, i realized i was standing in sand in the desert. As i looked around i notice a sand stornm coming my way but i had no where to go. so i covered my eyes and waited for the storm to hit yet i never came it stayed in one spot. I looked on in amazement when i saw a figure walking out of the storm , he was about my height with semi long hair with long pointy tears that's all i could see. then he reached his hand out towards my direction and spoke, "_grab my hand, Nami_" he said with compassion in his voice.

so I listened and try to reach for it . I couldn't grab it so I tried again while walking towards him and I still couldn't reach this guy's hand. "_grab my hand, Nami, you can do it trust me,_" _i'm trying but i can't reach you _I said running this still trying reach for it but couldn't then out of nowhere a bright light started to shine behind this guy it was so blinding i had to stop and close my eyes. the last thing I heard from him was "_Please grab my hand, I don't wanna lose you._"

_**End of Nami's Dream**_

"Hn-huh?" Nami rubbing her eyes, "Where am I and why do I feel like I had a hangover?" Then she remembered what happened to her, the TV, the sand, seeing Jak in the flesh. _OMG I saw Jak, the JAK!_ While Nami was basking over the fact she saw Jak she looked around to see where she was. It was beautiful, there were lit torches in every corner, water was seeping out of the ceiling into small pools on the ground, potted plants were spotted in in some areas near several pools the enviroment was peaceful, this place was fit for a king.As she got from where she was she some guy and a rodent in one of the pools, she then realized how they were, it was Jak and Daxter.

"Ahhhh, I love water," Daxter garggling water in his mouth then swallowing."Oh yes, it's so good.Desert bad"

"Please tell me i'm dreaming,tell me this isn't happening." Nami said sitting down taking off her boots but not her socks and dangling them in the water.'_O-M-G , tell me this is a dream, please tell me that this is a dream.'_ Both Jak and Daxter watched Nami putting her feet in the water from afar, she could feel their eyes burning a hole through her. As she began to look in there direction Damas stepped down from his throne.

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you;And my monks were ready to pray for you.I am Damas, King of Spargus."

Jak looked at Damas with confusement written all over his tanned face,"Spargus? Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's wall... not a whole city."

"Ahh yes...we ARE the forgotten ones.Haven's city refuse thrown out and left to die.Just as you three were."

Jak glances over at Nami, _' Three? She wasn't with us during the ride to the wastlands.and where's Pecker?'_ Jak thought to himself.

"But now that you three have been saved.Your life belongs to the people of Spargus, and we will use it well.If it's actually worth anything." Damas, looking down directly at Daxter ringing out his tail drenched with water.As Nami and Jak looked on Daxter spoke up with disagreement to Damas' 'Spargus own you' line."Hey, That sounds like a bad deal!"

Damas stomping the end of his staff on the ground,"YOU are in no position to 'DEAL'.Out here everything is either useful or dead weight.Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave." After hearing this, a now annoyed Jak, speaks up in his defense,"You need to work on making a better first impression."As the little conversation was going on between Jak, Daxter, and Damas, Nami sat in the back and watched as they all talked, she remembered this scene from her videogame which meant that there was going to be an arena event very soon that involved Jak and Daxter. " I need to get home. I can't be here anymore, I need to talk to someone but who?" Nami said quietly. Then she came up with an idea of speaking to Onin since she was the ' all knowing one' she could help her figure out how to get home, with that Nami got up and walked towards the incredible duo to see if she can partner up with them till she get to see Onin.

"Complete your training, then enter the arena.Just the bravest craw out and are allowed to stay in Spargus.It's quite simple really." Damas said while walking back to his throne,this gave Daxter an opportunity to ask a question that he soon regreted to ask.

" Um... what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?"

Looking back at Jak's shoulder where Daxter was perched, Damas replied." Then it would be as if we never found you."

"(GULP) I was afraid of that."

**I'm sorry. I know it's short, VERY short but I've been having problems lately with the computer and my writer's block.I'll make sure the next one will be longer. R&R.**

**blu42nj out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again. Sorry I took so long with this chapter MAJOR writer's block. I'm trying my best to make this chapter long but not drag it out to the point of it getting boring to you all.**

**Nami: What actually happened was that she got caught up with reading other peoples' fanfic. Then by the time she gets done, it's like 2, 3, or 4 o'clock in the morning.**

**Blu42nj: _Shhhhh_! They don't need to know that. N-E ways on WTD and Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a Damn thing so get off it!**

**Chapter Three**

"(GULP) I was afraid of that." Said Daxter with his eyes getting all bug-eyed.

Nami chuckled lightly enough so no one would hear her. Then she came up with a plan,_ I really don't know how they would react if I told I came from another planet or universe. Jak, Daxter and Damas would think I'm some kind of physco and kick me out into the desert with the marauders. Maybe I'll play the mute role like Jak did in the Precursor Legacy, so I don't have to explain myself to them._

"I had my servants prepare rooms for all of you," Damas proclaimed while sitting back down onto his throne.

"Jak, you and your rodent will have a room together, and-"looking back at Nami "You, girl! What is your name?" That was when Nami snapped back into reality….if you call Jak's world a reality. XD

"…."

"What, can you not speak, girl?"

"…."

Nami shook her head, no.

"Well, well. Doesn't that remind us of a certain somebody, eh Jak?" As Daxter nudged his furry elbow against Jak's head. Jak looked back a him with a smirk as he knew that that somebody was him a few years back before being locked up for two years when he first arrived at Haven City.

"Well is there a way you can write your name down?" questioned Jak as he walked towards Nami. Nami looked around until she spotted a flowerpot, she motioned Jak to follow her as grabbed dirt from that pot and spread it around to make a small plot of land. As she squatted down and began using her finger as a pencil, Jak did the same a looked at what she had written down.

"N-A-M-I. Nami, that's your name?"

Nami nodded as a response.

" Well as you heard already, the name's Jak and this my bud-" as Jak shock Nami's hand Daxter butted in and kissed the back of it and finished what Jak was about to say. "Daxter. Ah yes, Nami. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." In unison Jak and Nami rolled their eyes at Daxter's comment, after the greeting Damas' servants lead them to their rooms. While one servant led Jak and his friend into their room, the other servant tool Nami to hers. Once the servant stopped in front of two large double wide, she opened and said," This is your room miss." Nami nodded and went in, as soon as she walked in she looked in awe as to what she saw.

The bedroom was huge! As Nami looked to her left she seen what looked like two king-sized beds, with four long posts standing from each corner. The sheets on the bed were a silky off-white color with matching veils that hung around the four posts, next to the bed stood a small end table with a vaxe full of a variety of colored flowers. Next to the bed was a small round beige dining table made from what looked like something close to marble with three wooden chairs surrounding it.

On the opposite side from the bed and the dining table , there was a pretty good sided drawer with a mirror hanging above on the wall and door leading to the bathroom. Nami walked over and opened the door, the sink, toilet, and tub was made out of the same kind of beige material as the dining table.the shower curtain was frosted to only a siluette of the person taking the shower. _'WOW' _ was the only word Nami could think of at the time.

" If you like, miss, there's some clothes in the drawer if you want to take a bath and freshen up."

Nami nodded and smiled as the young servant smiled back a left her to relaxe in her new room.

Nami whispered so she woludn't blow her cover as a mute,"Yes, a nice change of clothes and a shower would be nice. The heat from this place is a lot worse than the weather in florida."

_**Jak and Daxter's room**_

"Wow, nice place he's got here." Said Daxter as he jumped his best friends' shoulder and onto the bed. Their room was just like Nami's but the only difference was that they had a window in between their bed and the bathroom door. Lucky bastards. XP

" Hey Dax, have you ever seen that girl before." Questioned Jak, "As far I remembered, she wan't with us when we got exiled."

" I would never forget a face …..and bra size." Commented Daxter grinning from ear to ear at the nthought of Nami in a tight shirt.

"well I'm gonna find out what's up."

"Um buddy, if you hadn't forgotin, SHE'S MUTE! How are you get answers from her,Jak?"

" I'll figure something out when I get there."

"Well good luck buddy."

_**Nami's room**_

'_Hmm. These look alright to wear.'_ Nami stepped into the bathroom leaving the door wide open, she didn't think nothing of it at the time but in time she will soon regret. She stripped off her clothes and laid her dirty clothes on the floor in the bathroom between the sink and the toilet, stepped into the tub and starts the water. As the hot water hit her face, she pondered about what had just happened.

'_Why am I here, and will I ever go home? Hell, do I wanna go back?'_

**Well that's for right now, and by the I'm writing this, this is gonna be one long ass story. XD**

**I know, I know it's short. I just think it will be better this way. Oh yeah, the next chapter will have I little humor in it, just to let you know.**

**Blu42nj out. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own squat except for Nami and Damas' servants. XP**

**Chapter 4**

'Why would I want to anyway? I never felt like I was apart of something, but maybe I could be here since I played this game so many times.'

KNOCK, KNOCK

"First I gotta tell the guys that I'm not mute, but how?" said Nami not realizing that someone knocked and let themselves in. as Nami separated herself from 'reality', Jak was in her room. Even though Jak has green roots, his blondness was taken over being oblivious to the sound of running water in the bathroom. Yes, that's right girls; Jak is an official Dumb Blonde! 3

"Hey Nami, are you here? I need to ask you a few quest-"

While Jak was looking around fro any signs of Nami, he looked towards the direction of the bathroom. Jak's jaw dropped as to what he saw, a very steamy, naked silhouette of Nami. He would've stood there till the Yakkows came home if it wasn't for Nami interrupting his trance by opening the shower curtain.

"…."

"…."

"I uh, see, what had happen wa-"

"PERVERT!" Nami screams throwing her dirty shirt at his head.

"Pervert? Wait you can- whoa!"

"OUT!"

Then a boot.

"Wait Nami, hear me out. Ow!"

Then another. Nami basically tossed everything BUT the kitchen sink while Jak tried to dodge the oncoming debris. When he finally made it outside her door, Nami was on the other side of the doorway with a towel on not fully wrapped covering the important parts of her body with a furious look on her face. Looking into Nami's infuriated sapphire eyes, Jak thought if looks could kill his body would be in ashes right now.

"Wait Nami, please let me explain."

"I never thought you would be such a pervert."

SLAM!

Nami slammed the door right in Jak's face. "Well that's a nice first impression, nice going' Jak." Sighing as he walked back towards his bedroom. Jak opened the door ignoring Daxter completely as he went to his bed falling backwards on the mattress. "So how did your little game of 20 questions go?" said Daxter following Jak to the king-sized bed where Jak had laid. "Well, if you call seeing her naked and then having her call you pervert while throw blunt objects at you, than yeah, it went well."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you saw her naked!"

"I thought you would be more surprised at the fact that she can talk but wait we're talking about you so never mind."

"Hey!" Daxter shouted then with a sly grin he asked "B or C cup?"

"Dax!"

"What? Just a simple question."

"Can we just get back to what's important like Nami actually talking, maybe she lied to us that she was mute."

Just as Jak finished Daxter's sarcasm kicked into gear, "Maybe, just maybe, the Precursors shined their glorious and holy light down onto her dripping wet- (DAX!) And gave her the ability to speak and heal the sick and turn water into whine and all that other holy stuff."

"Anyway, what is she hiding from us? I'm gonna back and find out." Jak said ignoring the fact the last time he was there he was assaulted by a flying size 10 boot. As he headed to the door he was stopped by one of Damas' servants, she stood at about Jak's height with short black hair. She wore a long beige dress it just like the outfit that was worn by Malik's sister from yu-gi-oh.

"Excuse me sir, but King Damas wants you and your rodent to be escorted to the battle arena for your first battle amulet." With that Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and began following Damas' servant to the arena.

"…."

"…"

After a long silence Jak finally answered.

"C cup."

"Hah! I knew it!"

_**

* * *

**_

At Nami's room.

"That's one way telling them that I can talk, and to top it off he saw me naked." Nami talking to herself while trying to find her other boot since she tried to murder Jak for being a pervert. Nami looked almost everywhere for her now missing boot, under the bed, under the dinning table, and in the bathroom. By the time she found her boot there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Jak trying to apologize she walked over and swung the door open. "Look Jak what part of 'get the fu-'"

Instead of Jak being at the door there was a young woman standing at5 about Nami's height with short black hair wearing the same out fit as the other servant that took Jak and Daxter to their bedroom.

"I'm sorry miss, but King Damas wants you down at the arena for your challenge/test. Please follow me."

"King Damas? Arena, uh, sure."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nami's POV**_

Okay maybe the way I acted towards the whole 'Jak seen me naked' situation could have been different but I couldn't help it. Hey, what would you do if some guy walked into your room unannounced and saw you naked, huh? Right, I thought so, the same damn way. 'Well at least he knows I can speak now I mean that's one good thing that came out of it.' I thought while following the servant down the hallway to where this so called 'challenge' was being held at.

"I can't believe he did that! What was he thinking; this is SO unforgivable, now every time Jak looks at me I'm gonna think he's trying to undress me with his eyes." I shuddered covering my chest with my hands trying to hide what was already concealed with my new outfit.

As we walked down the hallway I was in awe over the design a time it took to build such a hallway. Despite the fact that I played this game before, I've never seen this part of the palace or his servants before. Well it could the fact that it wasn't that important at the time or much of a challenge. Hell, I don't see walking down a hallway to an arena as exciting as capping Metal heads.

As we got closer to our destination you could hear people cheers echoing through the hall along the carved walls. The farther we walked the cheers became louder like they were anxious for the challenge to begin. Damas' servant and I were about a few feet away from the entrance of the arena when she stopped dead in her tracks. That's when she spoke.

"Beyond this point is where you prove yourself to be either useful or dead weight. If you succeed and prove yourself worthy Damas will reward you with a Battle Amulet." She said while pointing in the direction of the arena.

During the time she was talking I could hear Pecker talking to Jak and Dax about the challenge ahead. "Hey, where can I get a weapon?" I turned my attention back to the servant. "Right there to your right. You can pick any weapon that is suitable for you."

I looked over at the assorted weapons that hung along the wall. I had many to chose from, swords, daggers, nunchucks, lances, and some I couldn't recognized or couldn't remember the name of.

Then I saw my weapon. I remembered playing Soul Calibur III and there was a character creation mode that let me create almost any kind of fighter. When I playing the game I always chose a close combat fighter like Talim, Tira or my own created character. My character had a weapon called the Wave Sword, it was basically two oversized Daggers, but it was my favorite of all weapons. Grabbing the pair of wave swords I gave the servant a slight grin saying "Wish me Luck" and walked into the arena.

When I made it into the arena I caught the attention of the whole arena, especially Jak and Daxter. Both of their jaws dropped as I stepped onto the hovering platform heading towards them. By the time I got there I swear Jak had drool coming out the side of his mouth. It seems like that I picked the right combination of clothes, a full body fishnet bodysuit with a navy blue semi-tight strapless long sleeved shirt/dress with leg warmers that covered my new steel-toed boots and I wore a type of corset that covered my waist.

As everyone finally snapped back into reality and regained their composure, Pecker continued where he left off.

"Since everyone is finally AAArrkk here let the games begin."

**

* * *

**

**I am so frickkin sorry it took so long. It took me forever to think of this chapter, yes I know I suck major monkey balls. XP but n-e ways thanks for the reviews guys I greatly appreciate it. Well, until next time plz R&R 3**

**Blu42nj out.**

**p.s.**

**if you want to see the outfit that nami is wearing since I know my description sucked. You can see it at fanart central if you can't you can tell on your review and i will send you an e-mail. okay?**

**once again blu42nj out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey peoples what's up. So sorry for the delay, I've been having some slight difficulties at home so I wasn't able to type out this chapter until now. Please don't hurt me X( **_

_**n-e ways OWTF!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Nami's Pov (again)**

"Let the games begin!" Pecker announced to the crowd and to Jak, Daxter, And I.

With that the Matter-former started to descend towards the obstacle course. It felt like I was about to go to Boot camp again but this was more of a life and death situation. We were waiting for the platform to land when my inner self told me to look to my left. I saw Jak staring at me like he was trying to undress me with every single once of strength. I covered myself blushing by lowering my head try to make my bangs cover my now rosy cheeks.

But that failed miserably.

Daxter noticed my failed attempt and decided to joke around with it. "Hey toots, what's da matter? Why are blushing?" pointing out the obvious so it would make me blush even more.

"Because some 'Perverted Midget' walked into my room unannounced and saw me naked!"

Jak and Daxter both raised an eyebrow with a confused look on their faces wondering who and what the hell is a Perverted Midget.

"Why are you calling me a Perverted Midget? I didn't see you naked, Jak did." Standing upright on Jak's shoulder pointing at him.

"I was talking about Jak!" I shouted.

"Wait a minute, I'm not short."

"Yes you are. If you are my height and you are a guy, YOU. ARE. A. MIDGET. And besides, you shouldn't be 5'8 at the age of 18, anyway." Jak just looked at me wondering how I knew his height and age. "Hell, Keira and Ashlein are taller than y-"

"Wait, how do you know Keira and Ashlein?"

'Shit, I'm screwed.' I thought. I opened my mouth to answer but by that time the platform finaly stopped to drop us off. As we got off Pecker started to speak.

" Ready. Set. Go!"

Jak and I dashed for the fisrt obstacle in our way. It was ledge, Jak jumped and made it over with ease since he has done this many times before. Then I jumped, damn I suck. I barely made it over but I managed to pull myself. Thank Mar 3 by the time I made it back up Jak was half way done with the course. Getting up and running I jumped and grab top of the wall ahead of me and climbed up with ease. I happened to see Jak roll jump to the next matter former, as he stood he looked back at me with a cocky grin the crowd went completely wild.

"Cocky Midget!" I yelled to Jak.

"Hey Nami, I can't hear you. Why don't come over hear and say it to my face?"

"Why you son of a –"

I went full speed and rolled head first near the end of the ledge, once my feet touched the ground I pushed myself against it and launched myself to the next platform. As I flew through the air every thing went in slow motion. I couldn't hear the crowd at all, everything went completely silent. All I felt was the heat radiating from the lava filled arena, when I looked ahead of me Jak's face went from grinning to panic as he dashed in my direction. I knew why.

I missed.

Suddenly everything went back to normal I could hear again but it wasn't the sound I wanted to hear.

"Uh-oh seems like this is the end for Nami." Announced Pecker.

Accepting the fact that I was going to die I closed my now tear filled eyes, that was when I felt pressure on my arm.

"Nami, hold on." Said Jak grabbing my arm trying to pull me up. I was speechless I could put anything into at the moment, all I knew was that listening to what he said was gonna save my life. So I did what I told.

**Jak's POV**

"Nami, hold on." As I dived to the edge holding her arm. Waiting for a response I looked into her two-toned eyes, seeing a beautiful shade of sapphire blue with dash of brown around the edge. Mar they were beautiful. By staring into eyes I saw fright and confusion. I just had to save her, something about her was mysterious. "Nami, grab my hand please. I don't want to lose you."

**Nami's POV**

'Did he just said what I think he just said?' I thought as he grabbed my other arm and pulled me up onto the Matter-former. As we both stood up we looked at each other, I felt my eyes starting to tear up. I didn't want Jak to see my vulnerability; I didn't want him to think that I'm weak. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran for it.

I ran as fast as my feet could go hearing the crowd cheer once again and Pecker commentating the whole thing. I finally made it towards the end and waited for Jak and Daxter to catch up. Jak finally showed up with Daxter on his shoulder. Bending down with his hands on his knees, he spoke to me.

"Hey, why…did…you run?"

"None of your business, Midget!" I snapped back.

"We saved you back there and this is the thanks we get!" yelled Daxter standing on Jak's shoulder with his little hands on his hips.

"Look, if I wanted your help I would have asked for it!" pointing a finger at Dax. That's when Jak got pissed and walked right to me leaving only about an inch or two between us.

"You would've died if it wasn't for me! So I suggest you quit the 'tough guy' act."

Okay he's about one step away from getting his ass handed to him and that's when I told him "Look, I do not and I repeat DO NOT take orders from any furry looking weasel and his vertically-challenged friend, alright!"

With that comment I shoved my index finger against Jak's forehead and made his head jerk back a little from the jester. Oh yes, I went there. My ghetto ness has reared its ugly head. Hell was about to break loose between me and Jak until we finally reached the top where Damas and Pecker sat. we both decided to settle or differences later since we didn't want to be exiled by Damas for any unnecessary injures or death while he was around.

"The candidates haves…won the challenge." Announced Pecker, seeming not to be very excited at the point that we're still alive. "That's right! We bad! You haven't forgotten what I thought ya Jak." Said Daxter praising Jak while I just rolled my eyes and let a small growl escape my lips. Jak looked back with a glare in response to my growl and being the loving person that I am I ignored it.

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living." Damas tossing a blaster gun at Jak's chest. If only had Jak missed so it could knock him off the platform.

"Readjust the Matter-Formers. Prepare for full combat!"

Then Pecker interrupted." Prepare the arena for full combat."

Then back to Damas. "I just said that."

"I know…I was just adding…you know…how you do with the thing…anyway." Said Pecker as Damas gave him a 'just-shut-the-hell-up' look. In response Pecker cleared his throat and went on back to announcing, "Prepare the warriors."

"You mean we have to fight against actual people? With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?" Daxter started to panic, but by the look on Jak's face he liked the sound of the situation. "Fine, bring'em on!" That's when Daxter got fed up and leaped off Jak's shoulder.

"Alright, that's it! I wanna be on his shoulder!"

_**I hope you liked this chapter R&R. for some of you how don't like me bashing on Jak sorry but there's going to be more like that throughout this story. I thought Nami and Jak being friends from the beginning was a little boring so I wanted to spice it up a bit.**_

_**Blu42nj out.**_


	6. intermission

Sorry for the delay…..I just started college and I'm swomped homework and that's just my first class. And I don't have a computer anymore so as soon as I get a break I'll start typing again so please bear with me okay?!

Thanks.


End file.
